


Say something?

by Lexaxme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, Multi, it gets gay, princessmechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaxme/pseuds/Lexaxme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA<br/>HSAU: Lexa has it hard in school ever since her sexuality became public knowledge, her main bullies are Finn Collin, John Murphy, Bellamy Blake and Clarke fucking Griffin. </p>
<p>All it takes is a few secrets coming out for Clarke to realise maybe she can come out?  </p>
<p>OR Clarke is a homophobic asshole but when her good friend comes out that changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't focus too much on Clexa, if anything it focuses on coming out and princessmechanic!

Raven, Clarke, Finn, Bellamy, and Murphy they were all the most popular students at Polis Saint High School, they had all been friends since middle school, Bellamy’s sister Octavia was a part of their friendship group up until she met Lincoln who she fell madly in love with after only spending a short amount of time with, Lincoln sat with Anya, Lexa and of course Octavia, nobody bothered them when they were all together but ever since Lexa was outed to the school a few months ago she’s been getting harassed and bullied for being gay, whenever she is alone she is ready for the abuse, normally coming from Finn Collins, the top jerk of the school and his little band of friends, Lexa hated them all but whenever Lincoln or Anya offered to rough them up a little, she said she was fine.  
  
“Hey dyke! Having a good day? I hope not!” She hears behind her coming from Murphy’s mouth, he is with some of his friends, Bellamy, Finn and Clarke  
  
Lexa puts her head down and pretends not to care or notice the slurs and abuse being thrown at her but then Bellamy takes it upon himself to push Lexa into her locker  
  
“Hey! Leave her alone Bellamy!” Everyone’s head turns to the right where a very angry Lincoln is now watching with Octavia by his side “Bellamy leave” she says to her brother  
  
“I’ll never understand why you like hanging around with a dyke O” he throws back at her  
  
“Maybe it’s because I’m not a judgemental twat like you? Leave Bellamy”   
  
Before he can respond the bell rings and everyone heads to class, Lexa is grabbing her books when she sees Clarke’s gaze staying on her a little too long  
  
“What?” Lexa asks with anger in her voice  
  
“Nothing, dyke” Clarke lets out before walking away  
  
Clarke was a grade A asshole, Lexa would never admit it now but when she first started at this school, before she was outed she had a biggest crush on the blond girl, she was so interesting and breath takingly beautiful, but she turned out to be a homophobic jerk so that ruined things.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Raven and Octavia had stayed friends throughout the whole fighting between groups, Raven never engaged in the homophobic remarks and fighting so Octavia gave her a pass.  
  
“Hey Rae, go up to my room I’ll be there in a sec” Octavia said as she opened the front door to her house letting Raven inside   
  
Raven starting walking up the stairs and down the hallway to her friends room, she could hear Bellamy playing some type of video game in the room next to hers, she let out a deep sigh before Octavia joined her in the room with a bowl of chips and some movies  
  
“Movie night is a go!” She affirmed  
  
“Can we watching something where shit gets blown up? Please” Raven asks pulling out her puppy dog eyes since they always worked on the slightly younger girl  
  
“How dare you try puppy dog eye on me, you choose what to watch”  
  
“So the puppy dog eyes worked then?”   
  
“shut up Reyes”   
  
The two giggles, sat down and enjoyed the movie together, after it was done Raven let out a long sigh which caught the attention of Octavia  
  
“what’s up Rae?”  
  
“If I tell you, you can’t tell anybody… you have to promise O I can’t do this” she was starting to cry and Octavia reached around her and brought her into a hug  
  
“Shhh its okay, whatever it is ill keep it to myself I promise”  
  
Raven pulled back and looked at Octavia, she swept her tears away with her hand and looked down at the floor not knowing how to say this, before she could really think she blurted it out  
  
“I’m bisexual”  
  
Octavia smiled slightly and rubbed the other girls arm, Raven started to cry again and they repeated the whole hug process once again, Raven let out a few more tears this time but once she was done Octavia broke the silence  
  
“It’s perfectly okay with me you know? And just saying… if you ever want to sit with us at lunch, the offer is there”

 “But if I do then people will know something is up”

“Rae you can’t sit with them at lunch and listen to their homophobia all day, that’s not okay”  
  
“I know, and I can’t take it any longer… god why are they such ass’s?”  
  
“Sit with us at lunch?”  
  
“Okay, I will”  
  
  
\-----------------------------------

 

The next day at school the lunch bell rang and Raven felt her stomach drop instantly, she use to look forward to lunch time… before it turned into the gay hating sharpen your pitchforks type of lunch’s that is, but today was different, she was going to be away from all that and sitting with Octavia and hopefully her new friends, she walked into the cafeteria got her food and stood still for a moment, she took a deep breathe before starting to walk towards Octavia’s table, only thing was she had to walk past the gang first, Bellamy, Finn, Clarke and Murphy who all sat waiting, as she got near she started to feel her heart beat faster, with every step she took she felt like she was starting to suffocate, she couldn’t do it… she stopped at the table with her homophobic jerk of a friends and took a seat, she sent Octavia an apologetic look before starting to eat her food and try to zone out from conversation, but before long Bellamy started to glare at her so she asked  
  
“What?”   
  
he scoffed in reply which made everyone’s head’s turn  
  
“You want to tell them or should i? he said with an annoying tone  
  
“Tell them what” I said, I was starting to freak out, I shot a look to Octavia who was watching what was happening  
  
“I heard your little confession to my sister yesterday” he said and he leaned back and lifted his chin like he was so proud of his findings  
  
my breath caught in my throat and I wanted to scream and run away, everyone was looking to me and then back at Bellamy trying to figure out what was happening, I remained silent but Bellamy spoke up again  
  
“you shouldn’t sit here anymore, dyke” everybody let out a small gasp, apart from Clarke who looked like she had just been hit across the face  
Raven looked down at her hands for a second before grabbing her food and running away to the other table where Octavia was waiting  
  
“What just happened” O asked shuffling towards Raven to comfort her as it was obvious she was in destress

“Bellamy heard me tell you yesterday, he just called me… he told everyone” Before Raven could ever take another breath Octavia stood up and starting marching over to her brother’s table  
  
“How DARE you Bellamy? Who the hell have you turned into!?”  
  
“Octavia you need to stop letting them get to you, you don’t belong over there with them queers” and with this comment Octavia slapped Bellamy across the face and stormed away.  
  
Everyone sat in silence until Finn opened his mouth and said   
  
“Well we don’t need that dyke here anyways”  
  
Everyone agreed expect Clarke who was still sitting in silence trying to process everything happening around her, little did her group of friends know that Clarke was indeed bisexual herself, she could never come out though she knew she would be bullied, harassed, she would lose her friends but was that true anymore? Her two best friends don’t even sit at the same table anymore, she quickly ate all her food and got up to leave when Finn grabbed for her arm   
  
“Where are you going?” he asked  
  
“Just need some time alone to process what happened” it wasn’t exactly a lie, but she really just wanted to get away from Bellamy, Finn and Murphy.  
  
At the other table Octavia properly introduced Raven to everybody and instantly Lexa and Raven started talking, Raven apologised for not standing up and saying something whenever her friends… old friends bullied her, they were soon all laughing happily and planning to celebrate Raven coming out with a small get together tonight at her house.  
Raven thought it was stupid to celebrate but she wanted to spend more time with her new friends so she agreed to it.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
School had let out many hours earlier but Clarke hadn’t gone home yet, she was wandering the streets racking her brain, fighting herself, she wanted nothing more than to come out to Raven and O but she couldn’t risk it, she just couldn’t.  
  
She was walking around for hours and before she knew where she was walking to she was in front of Raven’s house, she slowly walked up to the door and thought she heard laughter coming from inside, she knew Raven’s mother worked late hours so there was no way she was home yet, Raven might be on the phone she thought to herself, she knocked on the door slowly and waited a minute until Raven opened up the door, she was smiling but the smile quickly left her face, Clarke felt like she was about to explode inside, she had to talk to her.  
  
“What do you want Clarke?” Raven asked  
  
“I need to talk to you, please?”   
  
“Say what you have to say here”  
  
“I’m sorry, I should have said something at lunch today”  
  
“You’re sorry? What? Sorry you didn’t get a chance to call me a dyke?”  
  
“No! Raven I wouldn’t-“  
  
“But you have been! You’ve been calling Lexa a dyke since the second she was outed”  
  
“Raven please let me say something I need to say something”  
  
“Fine, say it”  
  
“I’m… I’m into girls too”  
  
Raven’s face fell for a moment, she hadn’t seen this coming at all and to be honest Raven always had a small crush on her blond friend, so many emotions were passing her but then she realised, Clarke had been in the same boat as her the whole time?  
  
“I’m so scared to come out and say it Rae, you’re the first person I’ve told”  
  
“I’m glad you told me, Clarke I had no idea… you know… if you take the time to apologise to Lexa and explain maybe you could come sit with us at lunch tomorrow?”

“How would i? I’ve been so horrible to her”  
  
and as if on cue Lexa came out of the living room and into the hallway, Clarke let out a small gasp because she thought Raven was home alone, had Lexa heard Clarke’s confession!??  
When Lexa saw Clarke was there she quickly came the door and glared at the blond before looking to Raven  
  
“Is she bothering you?”  
  
Raven shook her head before saying “She’s fine, I’ll be back to the party in a minute”  
  
Lexa reluctantly started walking away and went back into the living room where Anya, Octavia and Lincoln were all playing cards against humanity.  
  
Raven stood in the doorway and Clarke let out a sigh   
  
“I’m going to go home, I’ll see you tomorrow Rae, thank you for … just thank you”  
  
“Don’t let them get to you” Raven said and Clarke had a puzzled look  
  
“Bell, Murphy, Finn… Don’t let them get to you”  
  
“I’ll try”

 ---------------------------------

The next day of school came around and Clarke sat with her friends, she zoned out when the usual crowd started talking about topics Clarke really couldn’t care for, she could see Raven and Octavia laughing and having fun at the other table.  
  
“Raven if you throw pie on me I swear to god you will regret it later!” Anya hissed   
  
“But throwing pie is romantic, haven’t you seen orange is the new black?”  
  
“So you’re trying to be romantic with me huh?” Anya said with a smirk awhile arching her brows  
  
Raven let out a light chuckle and said “In your dreams, you wish I would throw my pie for you”  
  
“Babe would you throw your pie for me?” Octavia said as she nudged Lincoln who was seated next to her

“Every day of my life, my love” Lincoln replied before leaning in and giving Octavia a small kiss on the lips, lingering for a moment.  


A collective group of noises came from the rest of the table, mostly “eww’s” though, Octavia stuck her tongue out at everyone else before she noticed Lexa was staring off into the distance, Octavia followed her gaze and saw it landed on Clarke?  
  
“Lexy-poo why are you starring at Clarke?” She said and Anya chocked on her soda spraying it all over Raven  
  
“What? No I’m not starring”  
  
“You are I saw you”  
  
before Lexa could make a valid argument Anya chuckled and said “Lexa use to have a crush on Griffin before Griffin became an asshole”  
  
Raven and Octavia both looked at each other before exploding with laughter, Lexa groaned and fell back into her chair  
  
“Awww Lexy-poo had a crush” Octavia said in the tone of voice people usually use with babies or puppy dogs  


“I hate you all” Lexa affirmed which made Lincoln put his hands in the air and say “what did i do!?”   
  
“You’re dating someone i now hate” Lexa says with a slight smile pulling at the side of her mouth.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went back to class, the day let out and as all the students were pouring out of the school building Clarke chased after Octavia, she had told Raven about her sexuality and she felt the need to tell her other best friend too, she knew it would be harder since Octavia and Clarke hadn’t been as close anymore but she was looking for that to change, she spotted Octavia in the distance and shouted out “O! hey”  
  
Octavia turned around with a confused look on her face, she arched her eyebrows and started to wonder why Clarke was trying to talk to her? They didn’t talk anymore for obvious reasons.

“What do you want Clarke?” she started off  
  
“I need to talk to you, it’s important please hear me out”  
  
“Look Clarke I don’t care about anything you have to say to me anymore” Octavia started to walk away, she turned a corner and walked off campus and before she knew it Clarke was walking right beside her  
  
“Really? Following me?”  
  
“It’s important O”  


“Spit it out then, I don’t have time for this”

“I need you to promise first, promise you won’t tell anyone”

“I won’t unless it’s going to hurt someone”

“only me if you tell anyone” Clarke said sadly, they had stopped walking now and were facing each other, Clarke didn’t feel like Octavia wanted anything to do with her, she knew it was for good reason but still it hurt.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I’m… I’m bisexual”

“Is this a joke?”

“No O, only Raven knows”

“Why? Why are you so homophobic to Lexa and anybody who’s somewhat gay if you’re bi?!”  


“I was scared, I felt like if anybody knew, if anybody found out about me my whole world would change, when Raven came out I realised that I would still have her, id still have you, losing Bellamy, Finn and Murphy wouldn’t matter”  
  
Clarke let out a staggered sigh and felt wetness on her cheek, she hadn’t realised it but she started crying somewhere around “I’d still have you”

Octavia pulled her into a hug and told her she would be there, but that Clarke had to apologise to Lexa before she could sit with them at lunch which Clarke agreed she would do, they parted ways and went home, Octavia sat down on her bed and processed everything that had just happened before her very own eyes, two of her best friends had come out to her in the last few days and it was a lot happening very fast, she pulled out her phone and decided to text Raven  


**Octavia** _: So Griff just told me_

**Raven** _: Didn’t see that coming did you!!_

**Octavia** : _I didn’t see either of your gay asses coming_

**Raven** : _ha-ha very funny, so how do we get her away from the homoerotic threesome aka ur bro finny and murph_

**Octavia** : _Once she apologises to Lexa we should be fine, soooo… you and Clarke are both girls… who are into girls… just sayin’  
_

**Raven** : _Stop right there! Seriously stop… I kinda use to have a crush on her…_

**Octavia** : _YOU WHAT!??!? GO FUCKING ASK HER OUT RIGHT NOW  
_

**Raven** : _I CAN’T DO THAT O_

**Octavia** : _WHY NOT?! Seriously why not!? It wouldn’t hurt to ask… remember that time we went to camp and you got dared to do something and you were so scared I did your dare? And then afterwards you said “one day you can dare me to do anything and I will to pay you back”  
well, I’ve been waiting awhile to cash in this dare… I dare you to go to Clarke’s house right now and ask her out on a date_

Raven starred down at her phone, her chest felt sight and her breaths were uneven, she started to talk herself into actually asking Clarke out... I mean what could be the worst thing to happen? She says no and is awkward around her forever which ruins a perfectly good friendship? No biggie.

**Raven** : _I hate you… I’m walking to C’s right now…  
_

**Octavia** : _ASJFHSDFHJSDKGFLDSJKGHS YES_

 

Raven stood at Clarke Griffin’s front door for a full 10 minutes before forcing herself to knock, she felt like she could throw up or pass out at any moment, probably in that exact order.  
Clarke opened the front door in one swift motion and smiled   
  
“Raven! What’s going on? You usually text before coming over”

“I’m sorry was I interrupting something? I can go, I’ll go”  
  
Clarke reached out and with a giggle said “No Raven you’re fine it’s just unexpected that’s all”

“Unexpected, yeah… it’s definitely that”  


Clarke could sense something was off, Raven was not normally so shy or nervous, she once asked out the whole entire school soccer team after a game and was smiling cheekily the whole time. Raven was not one to be nervous about anything.  
  
“What’s up?” Clarke asked trying to get answers for the strange behaviour

“Promise me that things won’t get weird after I say what I need to say?”  
  
“Okay I promise”  
  
“Would you… ever… maybe consider going out on a date... with me” Raven finally got out her whole sentence and she couldn’t even look at Clarke, she got ready for the rejection but instead was met with something else  
  
“Only if it’s at my or your house, I’m not out yet and plus, I would like if you cooked me dinner”  
  
Raven looked up and started to smile, brown eyes met blue and everything felt right  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes really” Clarke said with a slight nod as she bit her bottom lip  
Raven and Clarke went on to plan their date, tomorrow night worked for both of them so after they were done planning Raven made her way home and got in bed, before she fell asleep she sent one last text message.  
  
**Raven** _: Help me pick out what to wear to my date tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa is endgame i promise!  
> i've been writing this slowly bit by bit for a few weeks now so please give me feedback!


End file.
